Season 4
Season 4 of Chuggington started airing in the UK on the 26th August 2013 with Chug Patrol Ready to Rescue acting as the Season Premier. The first 5 episodes started airing in the UK on 26th August 2013, with episodes being aired at various times thoughout the next 9 months and concluding on 21st April 2014. In Canada, episodes started airing on 15th October 2013. In the US, Chug Patrol: Ready to Rescue aired on 20th October 2013. Episodes Characters *Wilson *Koko *Brewster *Action Chugger *Old Puffer Pete *Emery *Dunbar *Hoot and Toot *Piper *Zephie *Hodge *Harrison *Chatsworth *Irving *Calley *Frostini *Mtambo *Decka *Skylar *Speedy McAllister *Olwin Characters Introduced * Jackman * Asher * Zack * Fletch * Tyne * Hanzo * Payce * Cormac Cast UK *Edward Sharpe as Wilson *Imogen Bailey as Koko *Toby Davies as Brewster *Michael Byers as Jackman *Paul Dodds as Zack *Dai Tabuchi as Hanzo *Carina Reeves as Tyne *Joe Simms as Fletch *Arthur Lee as Hodge *Jadie Rose Hobson as Zephie *Paul Panting as Irving and Old Puffer Pete *Nicole Davies as Calley *Andy Nyman as Dunbar and Chatsworth *Jordan Clarke as Emery *Collin McFarlane as Harrison *David Gyasi as Mtambo *Jill Shilling as Olwin *Angelo Cola as Frostini *Pax Baldwin as Action Chugger *Warren Clarke as Speedy McAllister *Tommy Romer Lee as Hoot *Mihira Phillips as Toot *Eve Bentley as Piper *Ninia Benjamin as Decka *Michael Quartley as Skylar *Marcel McCalla as Asher *Ruth Zielinski as Payce *Jez Edwards as Cormac Advanced Training Season 4 is to see Wilson, Koko and Brewster advance in their training and go on to the next level - taking apprenticeships and meeting new mentors and took advanced training. Wilson and the Chug Patrol Wilson moves his training to Chug Patrol HQ as a new apprentice in the rescue team! It's time for Wilson to test his bravery and courage as he becomes a trainee at Chug Patrol! He must take his new responsibilities seriously as his fellow chuggers rely on him to come to their rescue! Fitted with new sirens, hazard stripes and a Chug Patrol "Chug com" to communicate with the Chug Patrol team, Wilson is "in control and ready to roll!" Wilson is mentored by new character, Jackman. Brewster and the Chuggineers Brewster is welcomed into the team of Chuggineers for his next phase of training! This will be a new test of strength, concentration and determination for Brewster as he joins the Chuggineers! His key duties will include hauling, loading, lifting, engineering, drilling, digging, fixing and exploding! With construction hazard stripes and additional horns to alert his crew, Brewster is ready to take on the new training challenges ahead to keep everything running smoothly in Chuggington. Brewster is mentored by new characters, Zack, Fletch and Tyne. Koko and the Speed Fleet Koko takes her wheels to the rails as her training moves to Chuggington's Speed Fleet. For Koko, it's all about using her best strengths and talents as a high speed engine. Armed with her turbo boosters, Koko is excited to perfect her raceway abilities and deliveries of parts, passengers and parcels as the fastest trainee in Chuggington! Her challenges will involved concentration, consideration and time keeping. Koko is mentored by new character, Hanzo. Advanced Training Gallery ChugPatrolWilson.png|Chug Patrol Wilson ChuggineerBrewster.png|Chuggineer Brewster SpeedFleetKoko.png|Speed Fleet Koko Trivia *This is the first season to use the Redboard Pre-viz storyboard system. *In the UK version, Edward Sharpe and Toby Davies took over the roles of Wilson and Brewster respectively, replacing Morgan Overton and Charlie George due to them hitting puberty, while Imogen Bailey still retains her role as Koko. *In the UK version, episode titles are now read out and the episode title background is the same for every episode. *In this season some of the chuggers like Dunbar, Hodge, Emery, Zack, Tyne and Fletch now have roundhouses. Zack, Tyne and Fletch underneeth Harrison, Chatsworth and Olwin. Dunbar with Jackman and Decka, Hodge next to Mtambo and Emery next to Skylar. Hanzo, Cormac, Asher, Pace and Calley have single sheds. *$10million USD was invested into this season. See Also *Chuggington Gives Green Light to Redboard *More Chuggington Heading to Cbeebies *Chuggington Licensee Presentation Category:Seasons Category:Featured Articles